The present invention relates to a friction false-twisting unit, and more particularly to the thread guide used in rethreading the false-twisting unit.
Known friction false-twisting units of this kind are shown, for instance, in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. Nos. 31 21 614 and 29 35 380. The latter patent shows a mobile threader for the introduction of thread into a false-twisting unit. In Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 15 10 711, a support mount is shown having a disengagement lever for engaging and disengaging the spindles of the unit from the drive belt. This support mount is also frequently used for friction false-twisting units.
Normally, friction false-twisting units, whether they have friction disks of hard or of soft material, are disconnected during the threading process while the thread feed and the feeder system remain in operation. Before the thread is inserted into the unit and over the disks, and particularly in the case of mobile threading, the thread is introduced into the feeder system. This involves taking the thread from a thread guide above one end of the spindles, moving it past the unit and installing it on a thread feeder system below the other end of the spindles. Operators frequently forget to disconnect the units, so that the disks continue to turn during the threading process.
During placing of a thread on the feeder system, a so-called loose thread is necessarily produced on the side that is toward the friction false-twisting unit. If the friction disks of the unit are alrady rotating, the loose hanging thread is grasped by the disks and is pulled into the unit. In this way, within a short time, wrappings are produced, which form around the neck between the disks. These wrappings are very difficult and time-consuming to remove. The consequence is long standstill times and thus a drop in production.